The Day Of The Cell Games
by Rosefairy0
Summary: Videl stays home while her father is going off to the Cell Games with the intention of quickly saving the world and returning home in time for dinner.


**A/N: A new short story I decided to creat, I hope you enjoy :D**

****A girl of age 11 awoke on the day, her father had decided to go defeat cell, the evil do-er planning on destroying Earth. He rubbed a hand in her messy black hair, as her bangs covered her forehead she yawned and stood up to her feet. Opening her blue eyes, she allowed them to settle on the objects around her, then she got dressed and brushed her teeth. She furrowed her brows as she stepped out of her bedroom, it was strange not getting yelled at to hurry up for training from her father. She walked down the hall, "Dad?" She wondered in confusion, then came to the living room. She entered the kitchen and caught sight of a note on the fridge, she took it down and read quietly allowed, "Sorry I had to leave earlier than expected princess. I left to get extra training done and the ride to the cell games is a long one. Wish me luck princess, as if I need it ha ha ha. with 3 daddy. P.S. Someone should be over to check on you. XOXO" she sighed and dropped the note in the trash. She had confidence in her father defeating that guy, but she couldn't help but worry about what if. She sighed and made a bowl of cereal. She took it out to living room and sat on the couch with her bowl in her lap. She grabbed the remote and clicked on the cell games channel and began to watch carefully. She gave a confused look at the others that were at the cell games expecting to fight, "What are they stupid?" She demanded, then saw a boy about her age and she crossed her arms with a scoff, "Yeah, and he said I couldn't go." she complained and went back to eating her cereal. She watched her father go up on stage and hoped for the best, and watched in complete awe as he attacked and the cell guy just stood there as if her father was no more than a fly. She furrowed her brows and watched as her jaw dropped. She watched as it showed her father go and crash into a mountain pretty hard. She immediately began to panic, then saw the others that showed up still wanting to fight after her father was defeated so easily. She watched carefully as the first fighter stepped up, he was wearing orange and blue, he had blond spiky hair, that blonde boys father no doubt. Her eyes got wide as she saw him and cell flying throughout the arena, then watched as cell dumped the arena, so they could fight on more open grounds. It looked like he was gonna win, like that man was really stronger than her own father. She had no time to eat her cereal as she was caught up in the suspense. She watched in eager to see cell be defeated until he had announced the enemy, "I give up".

Videl's eyes widened and she pumped her fists in the air in anger, "What? Are you crazy!? YOU COULD HAVE DEFEATED HIM!" Then she watched as the man selected his own 11 year old son to take to the stage and her fist dropped and she was caught in complete silence before mumbling, "You really are crazy..." she announced to no one, in a partially annoyed manner and watched as the boy tried fighting the largest enemy that had ever tried to destroy Earth in years.. besides Piccolo or course, but she wasn't even alive for that. The boy was being annihilated out there, and his father just stood and watched, she couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. She bit her lip, unable to take another bite of her breakfast as she clenched her spoon in her fist in anticipation. Some red haired fighter appeared and began to speak to Gohan, Cell soon ripped him apart, his head falling somewhat away's, Videl couldn't help but tear up and start to feel sad, apparently that guy was an android. Then she saw her father come back into view with the head of the robot, he had tossed the head over next to the boy, why did he do that? She furrowed her brows, "You have terrible aim.." she informed her father as she assumed he was trying to hit Cell. However, she noticed the boy talking to him, and then Cell crushed it just like that. She watched as the boy was filled with anger and a powerful aura began to surround him and his hair grew longer and spiked straighter up above his head, just one hair left in his face, and it looked as stiff as the hair coming off his head. He looked so powerful, if someone were to only touch him, they'd be flown back a mile. She stared in awe at her new hero as he began beating up cell with no mercy, saving the entire planet. Then Cell seemed to have spawned some mini versions of himself and sicked him on the boys friend. She bit her lip in worry and wondered how he would handle that. It seemed to have ended rather quickly and it was back to just the boy and Cell. She mouthed the word "wow" But no sound came out, or at least she didn't hear it all, to wrapped up in what was going on. She watched the fight go on longer, it seemed the boy was stretching out the fight as long as possible. Then the fight and stopped all of a sudden and Videl let out gagging as she had witnessed Cell barf up some blonde girl. She allowed herself to shiver, making a sound of disgust, "Thank Kami that's not me, uggh." She felt relieved and got back to watching the fight, and the bald guy come down and help her. Then Cell began to expand and grow wider, creating cracks in the ground under him. What was he doing?

She furrowed her brows and heard Cell announce to the world he was going to sacrifice himself and take their world with him. Her eyes began to water as he spoke and she stood up, "No!" She cried, her bowl of cereal that she never ate falling to the ground at her feet she stepped closer to her T.V placing a hand on it, "Dad... Why did you have to leave?" She begged to be able to see her father again, she hadn't appreciated him enough, tears flowed down her cheek as she begged for the camra to look at her father one last time. She watched as the boys father grabbed onto Cell, her tears came to a halt as the last drops fell of her face. The boy seemed to have been saying goodbye to his father, but why was his father smiling? Then, in a blink of an eye, he had vanished along with Cell. She fell to the ground, feeling weak and sighed in relief, then looked back up at the T.V. and looked to the boy, his father must have sacrificed himself to save him and all of Earth. She sniffled a tear for him as she watched him cry over the ground because of his fathers noble sacrifice.

Then all of a sudden smoke began to rise covering the area that Cell and the man and vanished, she furrowed her brows in confusion and saw a beam of light come out from the smoke, like the beams all the guest fighters had been throwing. The beam had it the lavender haired boy in the chest, no doubt killing him. She furrowed her brows and shook her head, "No way..." she noted in disbelief and when the smoke cleared it was Cell, standing right in front of them once again. Then the man with spiky black hair zoomed forward to attack cell, must have been the father of the boy who died, they did look a lot a like. She watched as he was tossed aside like garbage, and the boy with the sacrificed father saved the black haired man. He had zoomed back into battle with Cell, this time the fight being much more difficult. She couldn't help but wonder how Cell had gotten so much stronger so quickly, just by dying and coming back. Then when Gohan and Cell stopped face to face, they both began seemingly charging more energy beam like the one that killed that lavender haired boy. Then as soon as the beams were fired the camra grew to bright to see anything and the only thing heard in the speaker was the camra flying off and hitting rocks from some strong wind, it must have gotten windy all of a sudden, It sounded like a hurricane. Videl jumped to her feet and banged on the T.V, "NO! NO! PICK UP THE CAMRA AND MAKE SURE MY DADS OKAY!" She demanded trying to get her T.V. working. she kicked it roughly the screen cracking, it was still a bright white. She let out a groan and fell on her butt, as if defeated, unknowing if the world was doomed or if the boy saved them. After minutes of her wasting her life away, as if expecting the end any of those minutes, she saw her T.V turn back on, the crack was still there but it was working. She stood up in excitement to see what was going on. The camra stared at a rock, but was soon picked up to look around at the destroyed surroundings. "W-what happened?" She heard the camra guy wonder, Her jaw dropped in annoyance, weren't they paying attention? Now no one would ever know. Then she saw her dad come into view of the shaky camra, "Hercule do you know what happened?" The announcer asked her father, who gladly explained how he had saved the entire planet last minute. She didn't see ANY of the other fighters that were their before, how did they get out of there so fast? Did they survive? She figured they must have gotten out of there somehow, that boy wouldn't die, he was tough.

She sighed in relief none the less, "It's over." She reassurred herself, looking back at the mess she had made at least a couple of hours ago with her cereal, She sighed in annoyance as she knew she would have to clean it up. She couldn't hlep but think about that handsome young boy that fought Cell one on one for so long before her father came to the rescue. She smiled with a slight blush, he really was quite handsome, but she let it go with a sigh, it wasn't like she would ever be able to meet him. All she knew was now she was going to take her training more seriously. she wasn't going to let herself get to weak, she wanted to save people just like her father did, just like that boy was trying to do.


End file.
